Tides Of Time
by esmychemist
Summary: This will be an installment of one-shots regarding Seth's imprint, and an OC. Please enjoy and review. FIRST FANFIC, be kind and give it a try. K Just because I am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to make a bunch of one-shots having to do with Seth and his imprint (my own OC) Please enjoy and review and leave any to the next chapter if you have no interest in reading the character bio.

**CHARACTER BIO**

**Basics**

**Name: **Gwyneth Anne Greenwell

**Nickname: **Gwyn

**Age: **16

**Race: **Native American/ Caucasian

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **June 24th

**Physical Appearance**

**Height:** 5'0

**Weight: **100

**Hair: **Dark Brown

**Eyes: **Stormy Blue

**Complexion: **Light Olive

**Personal **

**Disposition: **Gwyn overall has an optimistic view in life and is exceptionally kind and has a very similar disposition to Seth she is very sarcastic at times but she lack assertiveness, thus allowing people to walk all over her.

**Family: **Mom's name is Carol and Carol is half Quileute and half Caucasian her father Gene however is full caucasian. Carol and Gene are divorced and Gwyn resides with her mother in La Push, while her father lives in Los Angeles California working in a Public Relation firm as a chief financial officer, her mom Carol works as a baker in the family owned Bakery called Batter Up. Gwen has an older brother named Jonathan who currently is away at college he is twenty years old, he attends University of Southern California.


	2. Attendance Record - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Attendance Record **

I trekked my way to school in the unbearable cold and rain typical La Push, my mother"s car broke down and was unable to give me a ride to school thus causing me to walk.

While I walk all I could hear was the squeaking sound of my rain boots and the platter of rain on the gravel and on my book bag

"Great" I muttered "My stuff is going to get all wet"

I could have called Seth to pick me up but I knew he had patrol last night and I wanted to give him his much needed rest,

I continued my path to La Push High with a population of 845 students perhaps less

Looking around at the wet and green milieu I noticed an all too familiar red GMC truck

I smiled and stopped walking and waited for the red truck to pull up beside me in a shaded area.

"Why are you walking in the rain all by yourself?" Seth asked me his warm brown eyes filled with concern

With Seth's sole person I forgot about the cold and the rain I was instantly warm when he stared at me and was close to me

I laid my forearms on the rim of the passenger car window

"My mom's car broke down and I didn't want to wake you up too early since you had patrol last night" I explained to Seth

He looked at me with pure gratitude opened the passenger door and I sat in the car

"Just so you know I am wetting the whole passenger seat" I told Seth

"That wouldn't be happening if you would have called me to pick you up" Seth said matter of factly

I rolled my eyes I know he is grateful that I let him sleep those extra five, ten minutes.

Seth pulled me closer his right arm draping over my shoulders sharing is warmth

"Do you have extra clothes to change in? You're going to catch a cold if you stay in your wet clothes."

"No" I answered looking down at my clothes

Seth smiled at me and reached in the back of his truck

"Here" He said handing me a black shirt and grey sweat pants

I gave him a questioning look

"I always have spare change incase I phase"

"These aren't going to fit me but thanks"

Seth pecked me on my cheek

I went to the back of his truck to change

"Don't look" I warned Seth getting a little self-conscious

I saw Seth roll his warm eyes in the and put both hands over his eyes "Baby I have seen you naked before" Seth amusedly said

I took my soaked black shirt and threw it at the back of his head"And now you probably won't anymore"

Seth turned around while I was putting on his oversized black T-shirt

He gave me a devilish smile and turned off his truck and jumped in the back seat and started to attack my lips

I giggled gladly responding his kisses laying down in the backseat with Seth on top of me holding me from my waist

We have had full make-out sessions in his truck numerous of times but each time is like the first, and I don't grow tired of the adrenaline that pumps through my veins and the pleasure I receive from kissing Seth

"If you don't get off of me we are going to be late to class" I said breathlessly interrupting our makeout session

Seth laughed "Since when do you care about being late for school" He said biting my lower lip

I smirked at him he had a point there, I wasn't very fond of school

"Ever since my mom banned me from seeing you for a week due to a month of unresolved absences and tardies correlating with your attendance record" I said pecking him on his masculine lips

Seth mumbled a "Fine"

I fixed the oversize shirt and put on the grey sweatpants and moved forward to the front seat

Seth stared at me his eyes wandering all over my body I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and with hands I tried to cover my body

Seth laughed

"Are you ever going to stop being shy around me?" He asked me starting up the car and started on the road rain hitting the windshield.

"I'll stop being shy once you get me to class on time" I said while moving to the front seat

Seth laughed

The car ride was quiet, but it was filled with a comfortable silence, both Seth and I basking in each other's presence.

He parked his car across the school

"7:53" Seth said

I faced him my face clearly confused

"I got you at school in time" He continued

I laughed and kissed him

**Authors Note:** I really hope you enjoyed my first installment of this new one-shots that I am stirring up, and please leave POSITIVE comments and of course POSITIVE constructive criticism, and if you have any ideas please feel free to share them with me and while you're at please be generous and leave a review it will boost my confidence in completing these one-shots. I hope you enjoyed reading "Attendance Record" till next time.


End file.
